


A Witcher and a Druid

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Captured, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, captor, graphic descriptions of violence and bodily fuctions, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: She woke to find herself trapped. He was following the trail, though the scent was fading.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	1. R

_Somewhere Unknown: Day Unknown_

The world slowly came back into view. My head was ringing and pounding. What had happened? Grunting, I instantly went to shield my nose. The pain was situated there… that’s right… I was attacked. Looking around I noted that I was on a bed in a room that was lit rather well with candles. There was a desk with tomes, paper, and an ink well with a quill. Next to the bed I was in had a wash basin and a cloth, as well as a glass of water.

Sitting up, gathering that for now I was alone, I tested my strength by swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. When I felt okay, I ventured to stand up. That’s when I realized I was shackled… There was a cuff on my left wrist which was connected to a long chain that connected to the far wall, opposite the entrance to the room. Testing the range of motion, I realized I could only get within three feet of the door, no further.

Turning my attention back to the desk I tested to see if I could make it there. I could. And so, knowing I wouldn’t be able to break the chain, and I had nothing to pick the lock, I began reading the notes that were on the desk. Whomever had taken me left everything out in the open in a neat little pile. Atop the pile was a small handwritten note that read,

_My Dearest Lady Valaria,_

_I do hope that, after reading my research notes, you will come to trust that I truly have your best interest at heart. I am close to a breakthrough. Theory will soon become fact. And then, dearest Lady, I will make you whole again._

_Your Loving Betrothed,_

_R_

~~

_Same Time: On the Trail_

The scent was faint. But it was there. _‘Please be alive.’_

~~

_Somewhere Unknown: Day Unknown_

The research notes were horrifying. They were tests… experiments… The poor women that had been hacked apart, pieced together, and studied… He had done this at least a dozen times. Perhaps more if there were other experiments he hadn’t documented.

He had signed the note as ‘R’. I knew only one man that would be a betrothed…

The door, the one that I could see but not reach, sounded out a tap before a voice asked, “Dearest, may I enter? Are you decent?”

That voice… I knew it. It was the same one that had promised all those years ago to ‘make me whole again’. The voice of the man I had been promised to. The voice of the man that had butchered me. I was frozen, unable to move, to speak! What had I gotten myself into? Had I just stayed in that damn village… if I had stayed at Kaer Morhen! But no, I had to help people. I had to be a healer! I was so stupid!

The voice spoke again, “Dearest? Are you alright?” The man waited but I was still unable to do anything but sit at that damned desk in a stupor. “Dearest, I’m worried now! I’m coming in!” And the door opened. I didn’t turn around to see him. I didn’t need to. I knew it was him.

His feet took him to me immediately, his eyes assessing I was physically fine. But when his hands touched my face, I finally was able to do something. I screamed. Batting his hands away and falling backwards off the chair, away from his touch, I made eye contact with him. His eyes held a hurt there, but also understanding.

He held his hands up, in full sight of me, and said, “Dearest, I am sorry. I realize that your last memory of me was quite…” he glanced to the ground, hands still in the air, as he said, “Awful. I did not mean to frighten you.” He turned his attention to the research notes spread out on the desk. I stood as he smiled at the papers, “You’ve been reading.”

I didn’t answer, just eyed the chain that was in his reach. He could, if he wanted, grasp it to force me to him. I would be helpless, considering I was still groggy from the attack. I suspected, in that moment, that I had been drugged for however long the journey had been to bring me here.

He turned to me and with a smile, masking his sadness at my reaction to him, he said, “I will leave you to it. Perhaps tomorrow we can discuss the findings.” He nodded, as if to convince himself, and added, “The bell next to the bed will alert the staff. If you need anything, more reading candles, blankets, food, anything at all they will get it for you.” As he walked to the door, he turned back to me and blew me a kiss, “Goodnight my love.” And just like that, I was left alone again.

I stood in place, attempting to process my reality, for what must have been hours. I didn’t move until my legs collapsed under my weight and I began to bawl my eyes out. What was going to happen to me? Though I wasn’t one for prayer, I prayed with my very soul, _‘Geralt, please find me!’_

~~


	2. Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Sorry this has gone on the back burner. I've been caught up in fluff fics lately. I am working on this story, I promise this hasn't gone into purgatory!
> 
> Love,  
> Luna

_Somewhere Unknown: Estimated 7 Days of Captivity_

He visited me every morning, I assumed. He brough bread and cheese with milk to wash it down. He would tell me of his discoveries and breakthroughs from the day prior. It was horrible. The experiments… he was… he was trying to transplant viable uteri in women who were “afflicted” the same as I had been. The way he would dote on me, making sure I had enough slow burning candles for reading and all the typical comfort items… he even had one of his assistants check on my cuffed wrist daily to ensure the skin wasn’t rubbing raw.

I had yet to speak. I had yet to say anything to him. He never seemed upset by that. He just kept speaking. It was the same this ‘morning’. He just took a bite of his bread and said, “I believe it is time for the next step. The subject has made it through the rejection window.”

That was the straw that broke my back. Stifling the fear back down I asked as calmly as I could manage, “What is the next step?”

He blinked, realizing I had finally spoke to him, and smiled. He set his food down and took hold of my hands, eyes sparkling as he said, “My dearest Valaria!” He kissed my knuckles, making my skin crawl, “The next step is insemination.” He placed a kiss to my temple before walking to the door, leaving me for the day. He paused, however, with a hand on the knob. He looked back at me, the most hopeful look on his face I had ever seen in my life, “If this works, I can fix you, finally.” Then he left.

I was left sitting at the desk in my well accommodated prison cell, horrified. As soon as the door shut, I lurched forward. Instinctively I grabbed the bin next to the desk and the entire contents of the breakfast I had been given vacated my stomach.

~~

_Somewhere Unknown: Estimated 14 Days of Captivity_

I had been left alone in my room, chained to the wall, for days. No one but the same minion entered to clear the empty dishes, waste bin, and ‘chamber pot’. It was humiliating. But what worried me was that _he_ hadn’t showed his face for days. What happened? What had he done? Who was he torturing?

No notes were given to me like before. There was either no development or things were working well… if that could be considered working well. How was he… inseminating them?

The door burst open suddenly, startling me. There were two men accompanying _him_. I stood from the desk and asked as calmly as possible, “What’s going on?”

The smile, genuine smile, given to me made me terrified as I listened to him speak, “It’s time, finally. I can fix you, make you whole again.” Then, the men lunged at me. Their hands gripped me tightly, one presenting my shackled wrist out in front of me.

The chain was detached from the shackle on my wrist. I was horrified as the men holding me began carrying me out of the room, following their evil master. There was no use in fighting. What could I do against them? I had no idea where I was. I had no idea how to get out, if that was even a possibility. No, I had to go with them.

“Though I had hoped to see the process to the end, I have enough evidence that it will work. I cannot wait nine months. My dear, I can fix you and finally we can be as we should.” He was rambling, eyes wide with a madness that frightened me. He continued as we entered into a large room, “The survivability is questionable, but the last three survived. You are so strong; no doubt you will be the success we have desired.”

The room was horrifying. Women were strapped to surgery tables; some were still wide open… Some were dead. Some were groaning in a half-sedated state. The room was coated in blood and used bandages. The table that was left empty… well, I had a sinking feeling it was for me.

“Roan, please don’t do this!” I begged. There was nothing else I could do.

He gave me an honest surprised look, a hand going over his heart, “I understand the fear, my sweetheart, but there is nothing to fear. Now, my love.” The words slithered to my ears as the men began strapping me to the table, “I will make you whole.”

~~


	3. Finally, Some Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finally finds Val, but is he too late?

~~

I couldn’t move. My body was bare, exposed to the room, as he readied his equipment. I could see, on the table next to mine, a woman barely conscious. Though it appeared we were the same, I knew what the difference was. She had a uterus, a working one. Gods… he was going…

“I will make you whole.” He muttered over and over while his lackeys fussed with sterilizing the equipment. “I will make you whole.” I couldn’t help the utter fear that rose in my throat as I realized there was one thing that wasn’t present… anesthesia…. There was nothing to put me out while he ‘operated’.

“Roan…” I spoke with utter terror lacing every letter of my words. He heard it, eyed over what he saw me gazing at and finally replied, after gently cupping my face.

“My dear, I fear we have no time to obtain anything that would put you under. I can offer but a bit of brandy to dull the pain.” He then continued readying his equipment.

I clamped my mouth shut. I was in no position to argue or fight. I couldn’t move. Focusing on my breathing, I inhaled through my nose and exhale twice as slowly. I was about to feel an excruciating amount of pain with no hope of surviving. The conditions of the surgery, the undoubted percentage of likely rejection… I was going to die a slow, painful death.

_‘Geralt… please find me.’_ A tear rolled down my face. Though I believed that he was searching, I doubted any being’s ability to find me in time. What a cruel fate to meet… cut open and stitched together like a monster only to die. I would die here in this forsaken hole, never to see the man I love again.

~~

_Same Time_

He could still smell her trail. It was faint, but with the added help of his fellow Witcher, Lambert, they were on the right track for sure. They had found traces of the attacker, bodies of women that had been mutilated – according to the townsfolk. When they examined them, the Witchers saw it for what it was – harvested. Their wombs were gone. Nothing else was missing.

“Geralt,” Whispered Lambert, as he crouched and motioned towards an enterance that was well hidden by the trees and bushes. It was a cave entrance, and if they hadn’t been able to smell the scent Val left behind, they would have passed it by.

He nodded and they progressed further. Geralt pressed, perhaps faster than he should have, forward ahead of Lambert. He needed to find her. They had been on the hunt for weeks now, coming on a month. There was no clue if she was still alive, but he allowed himself to hope. Val had been the first good thing for him in a very long time. He hadn’t thought someone as pure as Val could befriend him, let alone love him. _So, after winter, you gonna keep me here? Hide me from the world? Have me be your good little wife?_ Her words to him, though a jest, were in the forefront of his mind. If she was alive, and he got to her in time, he’d give her the wedding her high-born family denied her of. He would do whatever needed to see to it she was the happiest bride in the world.

_‘Stay alive, Val. I’m coming.’_ He prayed, though unsure to whom.

Lambert touched his shoulder then pointed down a side corridor of the cave system. They were coming up on a light. With any luck that light led them to Val.

~~

“Roan, you offered brandy. Got anything stronger?” I asked, stiffly. The fear was under control – replaced with resignation. I would first heart he pained and agonized screams of the woman next to me before I then joined the tortured chorus.

“I believe I have some whiskey.” He mulled aloud. “Given the circumstances, I will allow it.” He was speaking as a noble, uneasy with their good little wife drinking a man’s drink. He was out of his mind, thinking I was his wife. He motioned to the lead lackey and off the little creature went.

Upon the lackey’s return, Roan cupped the back of my head and helped me down a shot of the burning liquid. He, being the ‘good noble husband’ that he saw himself as, allowed me two more shots before having the drink taken away.

“I will begin the first procedure, that way you will be more,” he lovingly looked into my eyes, “at ease by the time I start with yours.” He turned from me and instantly began hacking away at the woman strapped down next to me. She woke forcefully and the moment her brain processed what was being done to her, she began screaming.

With tears building in my eyes, I closed them shut and turned my head away. The sounds of her screams and begging were nearly all I could take. My resignation dwindling with each shaky breath she took to release another scream.

~~

The two Witchers froze for a split second. That scream…it couldn’t be Val, could it? They began running toward the sound. Skidding to a stop, no need for stealth due to the screams, they concealed themselves in the shadowed portion of the makeshift operating room.

Geralt took in the horrors: dead women with their bodies flayed open and organs displaced, bloodied and rusting surgical tools, the small army of lackeys that were surrounding two operating tables, one ‘surgeon’ over a screaming woman, and then protected by half the small lackey army was Val. His eyes glared when he saw her naked and confined so she couldn’t move.

He wanted to move, rush for her, but knew he couldn’t. He and Lambert needed a plan. They needed stealth to take out the small army – otherwise they risked getting Val killed. Lambert, next to him, was horrified at the sight. What had the women endured? Had they all been awake when they were butchered?

The ‘surgeon’ grew impatient with the woman that was screaming in pain. He raised a hand that held some unknown instrument and bashed her face – effectively knocking her unconscious. He muttered under his breath, but to Lambert and Geralt their hearing caught it plain as day.

“Finally, some quiet.” He muttered as he resumed his task.

It took fifteen seconds for Lambert and Geralt to maneuver closer, in position so they each had a half of the lackey army. In that time the man turned his attention to Val. Before either Witcher could do anything, the ‘surgeon’ spoke to the whole room.

“I am aware that you are here. I’m afraid this is none of your concern, Witchers.” He sneered out and looked at one of the lackeys around him. Immediately, they had a battle on their hands.

~~


	4. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I whispered, “I think I would be a happy as a Witcher’s wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Okay! After posting this to the WRONG story it is finally up on the story it is intended to be on!   
> I wanted to thank you all for sticking with the story and the odd uploading schedule due to my college courses. I loved how this story evolved and twisted over the few months I've been writing it. 
> 
> Love,  
> Luna

~~

He found me! He had found me! Geralt was now battling with the many lackeys near him. I heard a voice on the other side of the room, Lambert was with him! It wouldn’t matter, though. Roan was looming over me now, ready to cut me open. He had begun to mutter again. His same promise of making me whole. He barely washed the blood of the other woman off his hands as he grabbed the scalpel on the tray next to me.

I was going to die anyway. At least I would be able to see my love one last time. He would get to me by the time I was hacked apart, but I would be able to see my Geralt one last time. With any luck, I would hold on long enough to kiss him for the last time.

“Bite on this, my dear.” Roan said as he rolled a cloth. I willingly opened my mouth to bite on the cloth. I was going to be in enough pain, no need to be in any more by cracking my teeth.

I could hear screams and pained yells as the two Witchers cut down one lackey after another. They were gaining ground, meaning Roan was running out of time. No sooner did I bite on the cloth than he began cutting me open. If I were stronger, more strong-willed, I would have held in the scream. But I wasn’t strong enough. I wasn’t strong-willed. Air rushed in through my nostrils as I bit down as hard as possible on the cloth before letting the agonizing scream rip from my lungs.

“I will make you whole,” He began muttering. I didn’t see him. My eyes wouldn’t stay open. The pain, the sheer pain of what he was doing to me was going to kill me. I could feel him cut through the skin on my abdomen before slowly working the blade through the muscle layer. I could feel every single move he made, every slice, every cut.

“VAL!” Geralt yelled, rage filling his words. Fearful screams came from the poor fools that were in his way. Thuds sounded immediately after, followed by hard stomping footsteps.

~~

They all hit the floor. Lambert downed his last opponent. They locked eyes quickly before we both rushed towards Val. The urchin was digging into her stomach! Her skin folded away from her core and his hand forcing a blade through her muscle was a sight that nearly made his stomach overturn. He kept his composure, somewhat.

Val inhaled and screamed again, tears staining her face as they fell; and he snapped. His hands grabbed the unprotected man and ripped him away from the woman on the table. Before he could decide what he was going to do he began ramming the man’s face into the wall.

Lambert, knowing better than to try to stop his friend, went to Val. She was still crying, but her screams were faded to soft whimpers.

~~

“Val, shit…” I could hear Lambert mutter as he looked at my abdomen. He wasn’t sure what to do.

I chanced a look down, knowing I needed to know what kind of damage was done. I wouldn’t survive a trip to a doctor. No, one of the Witchers would have to put be back together. So, I looked. What I saw wasn’t good. There was too much blood… too much for how shallow the cuts were. Roan had sliced an artery. Time was now even more against us… against me. Lambert set to untying me, but I stopped him, “No… an artery was cut. You have to stop the bleeding.”

He paused, understanding the importance of what I had just said. He looked at the equipment and said, “Tell me what to do.”

I looked to the side, focusing all my willpower on staying awake – and that was proving difficult. There were the tools for sutures, but there wouldn’t be enough time to find the bleed. I saw what I assumed was clean cloth and closed my eyes, “Use the cloth to clear the blood then…” I forced my eyes open, forced myself to stay awake, “Cauterize the area.”

His eyes widened and said, “Val, I…”

I shot out, loudly, “DO IT OR I’LL DIE!” That got Geralt’s attention. He dropped Roan, the man’s body crumpling to the floor, and rushed to my side. The look on his face, loving and composed. He was hiding the fear he felt and for that I was thankful. I just smiled at the man I loved before I lost the fight to stay awake, “I love you.”

Then the world faded away.

~~

They needed to find the source of the bleed and fast. Val was unconscious, they were going in blind. They worked fast, if not frantically. Lambert grabbed the cloth and stuffed it into the cavity that was Val’s abdomen. Geralt focused on movement, anything that would let him know what was bleeding more than any other area. They couldn’t find it on the first go. Lambert chucked away the bloodied cloth and grabbed more before stuffing again. Once again, they couldn’t find it.

“She’s losing too much blood.” Lambert muttered, panic seeping into his bones.

Geralt nodded, “Do it again.” He clenched his jaw as Lambert did as told. As soon as he removed the cloth Geralt said a prayer to whatever deity was still listening and hastily placed his hands on the muscle of Val’s abdomen and growled, “Igni….”

~~

_Three Weeks Later_

I woke slowly, painfully, as the sounds of birds tweeting reached my ears. I could smell something fragrant in the room I was in. It was familiar, and it was beautiful. It was floral: jasmine. The room came into view as I opened my eyes. After my pupils adjusted, I looked around and was met with the sight of thousands of jasmine flowers around the room. They were on the nightstand, the desk across from the bed, on every ledge and nearly consuming the floor. There was a very direct path to the balcony, the side of my bed, and the door.

The next thing I noticed was that I was on the softest bed I had ever laid on. My head and neck were supported by the most cloud like pillow I had ever felt and the lightest of linen sheets were covering me to keep me warm but not swelteringly so. I was, perhaps, the most comfortable I had ever been in my life – sans the pain in my abdomen.

Turning my head slowly to the side, I saw that in the chair next to the bed was a sleeping Geralt. He had slumped slightly in his seat – most likely shortly after he dozed off – his face leaned onto his fist. He looked peaceful and handsome as ever.

It hit me suddenly, the realization. Geralt had found me and saved me. After all was said and done, he had protected me after all. The man that had whispered sweet nothings into my ear after making love to me had meant every single word. When he made me promises of protection and love, he had meant it. When he held me with such love, he had meant it.

He woke, not gently but not suddenly either. He simply snapped his eyes open – no doubt he could feel me looking at him. Those beautiful eyes locked with mine and I watched as he realized I was awake. He lunged forward onto his knees, one hand placed atop my head while the other took hold of my hand, “Val.” He barely whispered it.

I smiled, despite the pain. I was at Kaer Morhen in Geralt’s room. I was safe, recovering, and with the man I love. When Geralt’s worry faded and a smile replaced the frown I said, “Smells like Jasmine in here.”

He chuckled, tenderly placed a kiss to my lips, and whispered, “Your favorite.”

I squeezed his hand as I shot back, “So, gonna keep me locked away here? Be your good little wife?”

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he grinned rather cat-like, “You see yourself as my wife?”

Smiling still, I looked at the room with the thousands of jasmine flowers and sighed. In the time that I had known Geralt, I had learned that he was a kind soul that the world did not deserve. He wanted to do good and keep the innocent safe. But the very world he wanted to save didn’t want him anymore. It affected him, but you wouldn’t be able to tell that by the looks of the room I was currently in.

“Val?” Geralt brought me back to our little moment. He seemed amused by my face, as if he could read my thoughts.

When I looked into those captivating eyes, I whispered, “I think I would be a happy as a Witcher’s wife.”

~~


End file.
